eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldi
|year=2019 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=2nd |points=472 |previous=Non mi avete fatto niente |next=Fai rumore }} Soldi (translation: "Money") was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv performed by Mahmood. It was the winner of the 69th Sanremo Music Festival. As a member of the Big Five, Italy was already qualified for the final, and Mahmood previewed his song during the second semifinal along with those from Germany and the United Kingdom. In the final, it was performed 22nd following France and preceding Serbia. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 472 points, equaling Italy's best placing since its return in 2011. Lyrics |-| Italian= In periferia fa molto caldo Mamma stai tranquilla, sto arrivando Te la prenderai per un bugiardo Ti sembrava amore ma era altro Beve champagne sotto Ramadan Alla TV danno Jackie Chan Fuma narghilè, mi chiede come va Mi chiede come va, come va, come va Sai già come va, come va, come va Penso più veloce per capire se domani tu mi fregherai Non ho tempo per chiarire perché solo ora so cosa sei È difficile stare al mondo Quando perdi l'orgoglio Lasci casa in un giorno Tu dimmi se Pensavi solo ai soldi, soldi Come se avessi avuto soldi, soldi Dimmi se ti manco o te ne fotti, fotti Mi chiedevi come va, come va, come va Adesso come va, come va, come va Ciò che devi dire non l'hai detto Tradire è una pallottola nel petto Prendi tutta la tua carità Menti a casa ma lo sai che lo sa Su una sedia lei mi chiederà Mi chiede come va, come va, come va Sai già come va, come va, come va Penso più veloce per capire se domani tu mi fregherai Non ho tempo per chiarire perché solo ora so cosa sei È difficile stare al mondo Quando perdi l'orgoglio Ho capito in un secondo Che tu da me Volevi solo soldi, soldi Come se avessi avuto soldi, soldi Prima mi parlavi fino a tardi, tardi Mi chiedevi come va, come va, come va Adesso come va, come va, come va Waladi waladi habibi ta'aleena Mi dicevi giocando, giocando con aria fiera Waladi waladi habibi, sembrava vera La voglia, la voglia di tornare come prima Io da te non ho voluto soldi È difficile stare al mondo Quando perdi l'orgoglio Lasci casa in un giorno Tu dimmi se Volevi solo soldi, soldi Come se avessi avuto soldi, soldi Lasci la città ma nessuno lo sa Ieri eri qua, ora dove sei papà? Mi chiedi come va, come va, come va Sai già come va, come va, come va |-| Translation= It's really hot down in the suburbs Mum don't worry I'm on my way home You will be upset by a liar It looked like love to you, it was something else He's drinking champagne during Ramadan On tv they are airing Jackie Chan He's smoking shisha and asks me how I'm doing He asks me how I'm doing, doing, doing You already know how things are going, going, going I think faster to try to figure out If you're going to fool me tomorrow I have no time to clear things up 'Cause I finally found out what you are It hurts to be alive When you lose your pride You leave home out of the blue You, tell me if You only cared for the money, money As if you had any money, money Tell me whether you miss me or you don't give a damn You used to ask me how I was doing, doing, doing Now how are things going, going, going What you're supposed to say you haven't said yet Betrayal is a bullet in your chest Keep all the compassion to yourself You keep lyin' at home but you know she knows Sittin' there she'll be asking me Asking me how I'm doing, doing, doing You already know how things are going, going, going I think faster to try to figure out If you're going to fool me tomorrow I have no time to clear things up 'Cause I finally found out what you are It hurts to be alive When you lose your pride I figured it out in one second That you, from me You only wanted money, money As if I had any money, money Before you would talk to me till late You used to ask me how I'm doing, doing, doing Now how are things going, going, going My son, my son, my love, come here You used to tell me while playing with me looking proud My son, my son, my love, it seemed real the desire, the desire to bring things back to what they were I didn't ask for your money It hurts to be alive When you lose your pride You leave home out of the blue You, tell me if You only wanted money, money As if I had any money, money You leave the city without anybody knowing Yesterday you were here, where are you now, dad? You ask me how I'm doing, doing, doing You already know how things are going, going, going Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Italy Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five Category:Second placing songs